This is a competitive renewal application for the continued support of a General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the University of Miami (UM)/Jackson Memorial (JM) Center. The primary function of the GCRC will be to continue to: 1) Promote and enhance high quality productive clinical investigation. 2) Develop a strong clinical investigation training program at all levels including medical students, housestaff, fellows and junior faculty. 3) Facilitate cross fertilization and interaction between basic scientists and clinical faculty. The physical facility consists of an eight-bed inpatient unit, and outpatient component with three examination rooms and a procedure room, a sample processing and storage laboratory, a metabolic kitchen, nurses station, conference room, computer room, and administrative offices. The center is strategically located in proximity to the main stream of clinical activities including ward medicine and surgery, intensive care units, coronary care unit, radiology, pathology and other ancillary facilities. The center is jointly operated by the UM and JMH based both on mutual academic and fiscal commitments and responsibilities. The UM/JM Medical Center is one of the largest in the nation and has a catchment area population of over two million. Use of the GCRC is open to all investigators in the medical center including basic scientists. This proposal contains 26 protocols covering multiple disciplines including Pediatrics/Neonatology, Surgery, Medicine/Diabetes, Oncology, Hematology, Hepatology, AIDS, Psychiatry, Psycholoyy, Neurology, Dermatology, Immunology, Epidemiology/Nutrition, Ophthalmology, Obstetrics and Gynecology. In addition, basic scientists are principal investigators on ten of the protocols. Some of the history and recent development at the UM/JM Medical Center relevant to this application are briefly reviewed with emphasis on: 1. Rapid physical and academic growth. 2. Increase in quantity and quality of biomedical research. 3. Increasing collaborative interaction between basic scientists and the clinical faculty. Finally, the increasing need for the GCRC at this medical center is reflected in doubling of the number of protocols in this application compared to the initial one four years ago.